Different Worlds, Same Feelings
by buffyfaith19
Summary: This is a femslash crossover story I wrote about Jenny Humphrey and Alex Russo. Two girls who live very different lives, who meet by chance and discover the good and bad about being from different worlds, mostly the good though.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Different Worlds, Same Feelings.**

**Show:Gossip Girl/Wizards of Waverly Place **

**Pairing:Jenny/Alex **

**Summary:This is just a quick crossover story I wrote about two girls from very different backgrounds who meet by chance and everything that happens after that. It's not really about the shows as much as it is about the two girls. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters or the shows, they are property of the CW, Warner Bros. Television, Disney and It's a Laugh Productions.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Thursday, May 20th, 2010**.

Jenny slammed the door to her locker, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the school. It wasn't the first time she'd left in a huff, but it was the first time in a few months and as she marched out the door and down the street she ran smack into a pretty brunette, knocking her on her cute little ass in the process.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Jenny said as she knelt down and checked on the young girl.

After letting out an initial groan, the young girl smiled at Jenny, "I'm fine, really. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"This was all my fault." Jenny said, reaching out to help the girl to her feet, "I was upset and I was walking fast and I really don't even remember seeing anyone in front of me, that's the kind of trance I was in."

The girl wiped some dirt from her jeans and smiled at Jenny, "Well, no harm done."

"Listen, I feel really bad about this. Can I buy you lunch maybe? It would make me feel a lot better."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Jenny smiled widely, "Please, I honestly need to something to take my mind of the horrible day I've had."

Alex shrugged and smiled at the pretty blonde, "Okay, I can't say no to that. I've been there myself."

"Great." Jenny said with a smile as she held out her hand, "Oh, my name's Jenny."

"Hi Jenny, my name's Alex, it's nice to meet you." Alex replied.

Jenny pulled out her cell phone, "I just need to make a call. I need to get the limo here."

"The limo? You must be from the rich part of town." Alex said with a slight smile.

"Guilty as charged, but the limo's not my families, it's my dad's new wife's. That's hard to say, I hope it made sense. Anyway, she's very rich and now I have access to a limo whenever I want it."

"That sounds pretty nice."

"Oh it is." Jenny said with a big smile, "So, do you go to school around here?"

"Actually no, I'm here looking for a friend of mine. She said she got lost and she mentioned this school, but I don't see her." Alex said, looking around for any sign of Harper, "Why don't you make your call and I'll call her and see what's going on."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few then."

Alex walked away from the steady stream of teenagers walking up and down the street, sliding into a corner so she could have some privacy. She pushed Harper's name on her phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Alex, where are you? I called you an hour ago." Harper said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I couldn't get away until now, so where are you?"

"I called your place and Justin came and picked me up. I left you messages, lots of them."

"Oh, well, I haven't checked them so I guess that's my fault." Alex said as she kept a close eye on Jenny the whole time she was talking, "Anyway, I'm glad you're back safe and sound."

"Do you need a ride back here?"

"No, I met someone and I'm going to have lunch with her."

"Her?" Harper asked, instantly insecure at the thought of Alex meeting someone new, "Who did you meet?"

"I just know her name is Jenny." Alex said, smiling at Jenny as she looked over at her, "She goes to school where you called me from. We kind of ran into each other, literally."

"I see." Harper said, leaving a long pause before she continued, "I guess I will talk to you when you get home."

"Yep, I shouldn't be long." Alex said just as Jenny began walking towards her, "I gotta go, bye for now."

Jenny stopped in front of Alex, "Is your friend okay?"

Alex nodded, "Yes, she got a ride a home from my brother. I guess she left me messages but I never checked them."

"WOW, I wish I could do that. I can't go 10 minutes without checking my phone."

"I bet you have a much more active social life than I do."

"That I can't believe." Jenny said, blatantly looking Alex over from head to toe, "Someone as pretty you has to be on the speed dial of every guy around."

"I wish, but no, I spend most of time getting in trouble at school, or working at my family's restaurant." Alex said with a sigh, feeling strangely boring all of a sudden.

"You must be pretty close to your family if you spend that much time with them."

"I guess so, but I do wish I had more time away from them to."

"You do now, so why don't we do something fun? I haven't had fun in weeks." Jenny said, her smile slowly fading until she looked back at Alex, "Well, you don't want to hear about my problems, but I've been dying to get away from the drama that is my life. Have you ever been shopping on Fifth Avenue?"

"Are you kidding?" Alex laughed, "I couldn't afford to buy a bottle of water anywhere near there, let alone actual clothes. My mom's talked about it before, but that's as close as I've ever been."

Jenny smiled, "Well, I happen to think that you haven't lived until you've shopped there and I also happen to have a pretty nice allowance now and I would love to share it with someone."

"I don't know. I don't feel right about taking money from you."

"That's good, because it shows you have a conscience, but this is my offer and I want to do this, so you'd be doing me a favor if you joined me." Jenny reached in and took Alex by the hand, "What do you say?"

Looking down at Jenny holding onto her hand, Alex couldn't help but smile, "You have a very persuasive smile and since it might be the only chance I get, I'd love to join you."

Jenny smiled excitedly, "Great, well let's go stand by the side of the road and wait for the limo to show up."

As they stood waiting Blair walked up and stood beside them, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Alex. I just met her."

Alex smiled and waved at Blair, "Hi."

"So is this your rebound girl?" Blair asked with a mischievous smile.

"Blair, would you shut up." Jenny yelled, cringing at the thought of dealing with Blair's mouth at a time like this.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess she isn't aware of this. My bad." Blair said, acting as innocent as she could, "Carry on then, but you really should warn the girl that there's no chance of this lasting."

Jenny glared at Blair, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her far away from Alex, "What did you say that for? I just met her. Now she's going to be thinking all kinds of things about me. Thanks a lot."

"Maybe you'll think twice before you stick your pretty little nose in my business." Blair pulled her arm away from Jenny's rather firm grip, "Telling Chuck I slept with Serena was evil. He didn't need to know that and you had no right to tell him. I think what I did just now hardly makes us even, but I'll get there eventually. We both know that."

"Why are you such a bitch all the time? I didn't tell Chuck anything you idiot." Jenny said, wishing she could yell it to the world.

Blair turned white as a ghost, "But I saw you talking to him right before he confronted me. It had to be you. Serena wouldn't do that and nobody else knew."

"That's where you're wrong. Nate knew." Jenny growled, wanting to slap some sense into Blair, "As you know Nate still has some issues with Serena and I don't think he liked seeing you cheat on his best friend, so maybe get your facts straight before you go attacking someone."

Blair held her head down and let out a depressed sigh, "Okay, I guess I owe you an apology. Let me talk to your new friend. I'll tell her I was just joking and she won't give it another thought. But she is cute, so I sure wouldn't rule her out as a possible girlfriend."

"Blair, I just met her. We aren't going to be doing anything but shopping."

"Don't kid yourself, shopping can be a very arousing experience." Blair said with a breathless sigh, "I can't tell you how many times Serena and I have had sex in a change room on some Fifth Avenue store. Oh god, those are some good times."

Jenny lowered her head and turned away from Blair, "I didn't need to hear that."

Blair grinned, but quickly put on her serious face, "Anyway, did you want me to talk to her?"

"No, I think it's best if you don't say another word." Jenny said, covering Blair's mouth.

"If I had a dime every time someone told me to shut up I'd be rich."

"You are rich."

"Now you know why." Blair said with a smirk as she walked away from the two girls.

Jenny shook her head and put on a big smile as she walked back towards Alex, "So, where do you want to start? Bergdorf's? Tiffany's? Chanel, Prada, Versace?"

"Anywhere is fine with me, they all sound amazing."

"Okay then, Bergdorf's it is." Jenny said with a relieved smile as her limo pulled up just in the nick of time.

Both girls hopped into the back seat of the limo, sitting side by side as the limo drove off.

Alex sat quietly for a couple minutes, but she couldn't get Blair's comments out of her head, "So, who was that girl you were talking to?"

"I was hoping you'd forget all about her." Jenny said, half smiling and half cringing at the thought of discussing Blair's comments, "She likes to cause trouble, that's all."

"She said something about me being a rebound girl?" Alex asked as casually as she could, while sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for the reply.

"This was supposed to be a trip to forget about all the drama in my life not add to it." Jenny groaned as she fell back on the soft seat, "I don't want to scare you away, I was hoping we could just have a nice fun time today."

"I'm not scared away, I'm just curious."

Jenny sat up and took a deep breath, "Okay, yes, I dated a girl before this and that's one reason why I'm not really having a great day. I just found out she's dating someone else and I didn't want to think about it and now here I am, talking about it some more."

Alex immediately felt bad as she saw Jenny's reaction, "Sorry. I had no idea. Forget I asked."

"No, it's fine." Jenny said, smiling and touching Alex's arm to assure her that all was well, "It actually feels good to talk about it with someone. When I met you I guess I wanted to believe life does go on and I really wanted to have a good time."

"Then let's do that." Alex said, putting on a big smile as she tried to process everything she'd just learned, "I'm still excited about seeing all these amazing stores."

"You're taking this very well. Some people might've been freaked out by all this."

Alex nodded and smiled, "I'm a firm believer in the idea that you love who you love and as long as you're happy I don't think it matters who you love."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jenny said, relieved that Alex was so calm about her love life.

After a quiet ride through to 5th Avenue, Jenny grabbed Jenny's hand as the limo pulled to a stop just outside Bergdorf's, "Well, here we are. Let me show you one of my favorite places to shop."

Alex happily took Jenny's hand and walked into the beautiful store, looking around at the dizzying array of handbags, shoes and accessories and didn't know where to go first, "There's so much to look at."

"Oh this is just the main floor, there's a lot more than this, there's 7 floors to the store." Jenny said as she watched Alex's reaction.

"OMG." Alex said with a surprised smile, "How do you find your way around?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Jenny slid in behind Alex, "What do you want to look at first? Shoes? Jewelry? Maybe some of the designer collections, there's some amazing dresses on the 3rd floor that I know would look amazing on you."

"I feel so out of place here." Alex said, looking around at the elegantly dressed women walking around the store, "I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, I tend to mock most girly things, but I have to admit some of those dresses in the window look so beautiful."

"There's no harm in trying something on. It's the best way to see how things look. You don't have to buy it, but sometimes it just feels good to see how it looks in the mirror."

"I guess I could try one on."

"That's the spirit." Jenny said, taking Alex by the hand and leading toward the elevators, "So, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, why not."

"I was just wondering if you had a boyfriend."

Alex shook her head, "No, not right now."

"That surprises me." Jenny said as she stepped onto the elevator.

"I haven't really been looking. I guess it's just not that important to me."

"That sure doesn't sound like most of the girls I know."

"I've had a couple boyfriends, sort of, but things just didn't work out." Alex said calmly.

Jenny stepped out of the elevator and waited for Alex to join her, "Anyway, let's find you a dress that you just love."

"Even if I could afford it I have nowhere to wear something like this."

"Well, there is a party this Saturday in Huntington and that would be a perfect time to show off a new dress."

"I don't know, I don't think I'd fit in at those kinds of parties." Alex sighed as she looked around the beautiful room full of dresses, "Like I said, I'm more likely to make fun of them, no offense."

"None taken, I was the same way before I became part of this lifestyle." Jenny paused and noticed Alex looking somewhat uncomfortable, "I hope you don't think I'm asking you on a date or anything, I just meant we could go as friends."

"No, I didn't think that." Alex said shaking her head.

Jenny continued to be surprised by Alex's responses, "Oh, well then I feel a little silly for saying anything."

"It's fine, I just figured you'd be going with someone else."

"It's not that easy to find someone to date, you know, that isn't a boy." Jenny said with a slight smile, "In my circle of friends I've kind of run out of options. I'm really not very good at meeting new people."

"I guess I could go as your friend."

Sensing hesitation in Alex's voice, Jenny quickly began back peddling, "On second thought you'd probably be subjected to a lot of questions about why you're dating me, because that's what everyone will think. I don't think I want to put you through that."

"I don't mind at all. I think it would be fun." Alex said, liking the idea more and more of being anywhere with Jenny, "I'm not sure what you'd want me to say to them though."

Jenny shrugged, "Just tell the truth, you're there as my guest, as a friend, they'll assume what they want anyway."

Alex paused, remembering some of the looks she got when she went to parties with Harper, "I go parties with my best friend all the time, I wonder if people think we're a couple. I never gave a thought until now, but I can sure see how they might come to that conclusion."

"People will always gossip, but you seem to be pretty immune to it, so that's a very good trait to have if you want to live in this world." Jenny said as she looked through the rack of designer clothes, handing a pretty red dress to Alex.

Alex took the dress and held up against her body, "I don't think I could live in your world, but I wouldn't mind visiting for a bit."

"That would like really look sexy on you. " Jenny said with an approving smile.

"It's a little revealing isn't it?" Alex said, referring to the plunging neckline.

Jenny moved in real close, getting a close up view of the dress, "Well, I think you will fill it out nicely."

"Maybe that's what I'm afraid of." Alex said as she lowered the dress and attempted to put it back on the rack only to feel Jenny's hand lunge at her wrist.

"Not so fast." Jenny said, grabbing the dress from Alex, "You have to at least try it on and see what it looks like. The neckline has a very sharp V outline, not a sweeping one, so you wouldn't be showing as much skin as you might think."

"I'm not used to showing any skin, at least from these." Alex said as she pointed to her breasts.

"You're only young once, don't pass up a chance to show them off while they still look so perfect."

Alex smiled at Jenny's flattering opinion of her breasts, "Are you wearing something like this?"

Jenny nodded, "Oh yes, I'm going to make sure everyone remembers me from this party. I want to show them that just because my ex is dating a movie star doesn't mean that I'm crying myself to sleep every night."

"A movie star?"

"Yes, Vanessa is my ex girlfriend, who also dated my older brother, which I know is very odd and creepy, but now she's dating Olivia Burke."

Alex stared at Jenny in awe, "OMG, you're kidding? I thought she was dating her co star, what's his name?"

"That was publicity. You can't believe everything you read." Jenny said with a laugh, "Olivia was dating my brother and then I guess they had a threesome with Vanessa and now Olivia has dumped my brother and is with Vanessa, so that's what my life's like."

"WOW. A threesome? You do live in a very different world." Alex said, amazed at what goes on outside her little world.

"I sure do. Did I scare you off?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"No, it's kind of exciting in a way. I've always liked Olivia, she's so pretty and she can sing and act, I had no idea she was into girls." Alex sighed, as she began to picture Olivia in a whole new light.

"I don't think this is going to last. I think she's just experimenting and soon she will dump Vanessa and run back to some movie star in Hollywood."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she can't like Vanessa, I wouldn't be able to stand it if they stayed together, so I have to believe this." Jenny said with another cute grin.

"Oh, I get it." Alex said with a big smile, "Anyway, is there anything else I should know about your life?"

"Well, my brother is annoying, my dad is really nice, but very strict, my new step mom is pretty cool most of the time and my step sister Serena is beautiful and she has way more relationship problems than I do. My step brother is gay, I mean for real, and they are insanely rich." Jenny said with a smile, "So what about your family? Any stories to tell?"

"Well, I have two brothers, one older and one younger. My older brother is the good one, he gets perfect grades and is perfect at everything he does, which is annoying and my little brother is a lot like me, he's a bit of trouble maker and he loves to do anything that's fun and he doesn't care about the consequences. My mom and dad are both pretty normal for parents. They have their quirks, but overall they don't embarrass me much at least. Of course there's Harper, my best friend since I will little. She's the perfect best friend. She's always there for me, she never judges me and I sure give her plenty of opportunity for it, but she stands by me no matter what."

Jenny smiled at Alex's family history, "I like your life so much better than mine already. Your family seems normal compared to mine."

Alex smiled as she thought of her wizard homework, "I can't say that we don't have our secrets, but all in all we're a pretty boring family."

"Secrets huh? I like those."

"Maybe one day I'll tell you some of them." Alex said with a playful smile.

"I look forward to it." Jenny said with a sexy smile, "Now, you need to get this dress on so I can see how you look."

"Fine, I'll try it on but I'm not going to like it." Alex said with a sexy pout as she walked into the change room.

After a couple minutes the change room doors opened and Alex walked out in the stunning red dress, but she with her arms folded in front of her chest, "This is almost worse than I thought. My boobs are barely covered. I can't wear this in public. I can't even wear it in front of a mirror without freaking out."

"Oh stop, you just need to get more in tune with your body, now let's have a look. Drop those hands." Jenny said as she walked towards Alex.

Alex took her time but slowly let her hands fall to her side, revealing more cleavage than she has shown in her lifetime, "I look like a slut don't I?"

"Are you kidding? You look gorgeous." Jenny said as she walked in a circle around Alex, "This dress fits you perfectly. It hugs all of your curves and you should not be hiding those breasts. Trust me, they are a fashion accessory you know."

"Not to me they aren't. They are supposed to be hidden, not on display like this." Alex turned and looked at the mirror, causing her to once again cover her breasts, "How do people wear dresses like this? I can feel the air on them every time I move. It's really strange."

"You are so cute right now." Jenny said with a cute laugh, "I can see you've led a very sheltered life in terms of the clothes you wear. I was like that the first time I wore something a bit revealing, but you get over it. Soon you won't even notice and neither will anyone else." Jenny pulled Alex's hands away from her chest, "Okay, maybe those would be hard to ignore, but it's only one party, I think you can manage it. How about this, you come back to my place and you wear this in my bedroom for a while, get used to how it feels, and maybe you'll see it's not such a big deal after all."

"Are you sure you're going to be wearing something like this?" Alex asked hopefully.

"If you come back to my place I'll show you, but yes it's pretty low cut." Jenny said proudly, "I wanted it that way. I really have this strong desire to make an impression at this party. I may not wear such revealing clothes all the time, but every now and then it feels pretty sexy to do it."

"If my dad ever saw me in this I'd run away and never come back."

"You sweet thing, it's not that bad." Jenny said, laughing at Alex's overreaction, "You're a sexy young woman, you have breasts, you have curves and the dress is designed to show them off. It's not like you're going to be naked, that might be a bit much, but this is just how people dress around here. Come on, let's buy this and get back to my place."

"I never even looked at the price."

"Oh do not want to look at the price or you'll never say yes." Jenny said as he grabbed the price tag and covered it up with her hand.

"You can't hold it forever. I have to change out of it now." Alex said, walking back to the change room with Jenny following her.

"Then I guess I'm coming with you." Jenny said stubbornly.

"I won't look at the price."

"Yes you will."

"You know me too well already, of course I'd look." Alex said with her trademark grin.

Jenny opened the change room door and spun Alex around. She unzipped the dress and slid it off Alex's slender body, keeping the price tag covered the whole time. Once Alex had stepped out of it completely, Jenny put the dress behind her and then had nothing to do but to stare at Alex standing naked in front of her.

Alex stumbled to find her clothes, even though they were hanging nicely in front of her. She could feel Jenny's eyes on her and instead of feeling awkward or embarrassed she felt a strange calm come over herself. While Jenny felt the exact opposite, finding it hard to concentrate all of a sudden.

Luckily, Alex got dressed pretty quickly, but smiled at how Jenny avoided eye contact as she walked past her, "Can I at least know a general idea of how much it cost?"

Jenny grinned, "Try adding up your whole wardrobe and you'd be close."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"It's my treat, so don't give it another thought." Jenny said as she wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and headed towards the checkout counter, "Besides, it's much better that I do something nice for someone else anyway, so just think of it as helping me become a better person."

"I like the way you think." Alex said with a warm smile.

After paying for the dress, Jenny and Alex got back in the limo and headed back to Jenny's place.

** End of Chapter 1**.

**Feedback and comments are always welcome and highly appreciated**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**Jenny's Bedroom**.

Jenny sat on her bed and watched as Alex walked around the room again and again and again, stopping constantly to look at the full length mirror, which only caused her to feel more self conscious about her breasts being in full view all the time, until she finally gave up and sat down in the computer chair across and lower her head. Jenny got to her feet and walked over to her, "Let's just take a break for a bit and I'm going to get rid of the mirror because you won't stop looking at it."

"It's kind of hard not to, it's always there when I walk by and then I see them staring back at me and I can't imagine walking into a room full of people like this." Alex looked back at the cleavage in the mirror and instantly covered her breasts again, "I don't want them staring at my breasts the whole time."

"You have to get over this. Really, let's just talk for a bit, let's get your mind off of them for a minute." Jenny said with a smile, "Why don't you tell me something about yourself that I don't know yet."

"There's not much to tell." Alex shrugged, "I used to think I was kind of a bad girl, but I look at this dress and go, this is what a bad girl wears."

Jenny laughed, "Okay, the idea is to stop focusing on the dress for a minute. Why don't you take it off for now. My plan isn't really working the way I'd hoped."

"No, I can do this. You said you would show me your dress, maybe that would help get my mind off things."

"That's a good idea." Jenny said as she walked over to her extra large closet and picked the lovely blue dress from the first rack of clothes and walked back over to her bed. She quickly began to remove her clothes, but unlike Alex she removed every last piece of clothing, which caused Alex's eyes to grow a few sizes.

Alex got up from her chair and looked away from Jenny, "You sure aren't very shy."

"I got over that long ago. You will to, it just takes time." Jenny said. She slipped on the dress and then looked back at Alex, "Could you zip me up?"

"Sure." Alex said with a smile. She walked over to Jenny, leaned down, grabbed the zipper and slowly slid it all the way up to her neck, "There ya go."

Jenny spun around and gave Alex her first look at her dress, "Well, what do you think?"

Alex felt a sense of relief as she saw how short Jenny's dress was, "That is some dress. It's like glued on and you better not bend over for anything or everyone is going to have quite a view."

Jenny looked at her extremely short red dress in the mirror, shaking her head in disgust, "It was supposed to a couple inches longer, but the stupid store got the measurements wrong, but I don't have to time to get it fixed, so as you can see my dress is just as daring as yours, more so really, because it's still low cut to. Not that my mom or step dad will ever see it."

"How are you going to manage that?"

"I will wear some boring dress when I leave and I'll have this waiting for me downstairs and I'll change in the limo." Jenny replied proudly.

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" Alex wondered.

"Not after first few times." Jenny laughed, "Do you think you can wear that to the party?"

Alex sighed, but then smiled back at Jenny, "If you're wearing that I don't think anyone will notice me, so I guess I can pull it off for one night."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jenny said as she walked over and gate Alex a hug.

When Jenny pulled away, Alex felt a sense of disappointment come over her, "I guess I should get back home. Can I leave this dress with you? There's no way I can explain this to my parents right now."

"That's fine." Jenny nodded, "I'll have both our dresses waiting for us downstairs on Saturday night. I will call you on Friday just to confirm that's it's a go and then if all is well I'll call you Saturday and tell you when I'll pick you up."

Alex smiled and walked into the bathroom where her clothes were, "I'll be out in a minute."

Jenny walked back over to her bed, fell back on it and couldn't resist watching as Alex slid out of her tight blue dress, but as Alex turned around and made eye contact with her, Jenny almost fell off her bed trying to look away.

After a few minutes Alex walked out holding the blue dress in her hand, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Jenny said as she took the dress and put it in her closet, "I'll have my driver take you home. I don't think you should be out alone now anyway, it's getting dark out there and it's really not the safest city in the world to be walking alone in."

"I can just call my brother." Alex said as she reached for her cell phone.

Once again Jenny grabbed Alex by the arm, "No, let me do this. I'll have my driver drop you off a block away from your house so they don't see the limo. It's not a big deal, so just say yes."

"Okay, the limo it is." Alex said with a smile.

"I'm going to give you my number in case you want to talk or something or if you need anything just let me know."

Alex took the piece of paper from Jenny and quickly jotted down her number and handed to her, "I'll be fine, but I look forward to hearing from you."

Jenny smiled and led Alex downstairs, stopping just in front of her limo, "I had a really fun time today. I can't wait until Saturday."

"I feel the same way." Alex said with a smile as she slid into the back of the limo. She waved to Jenny and smiled at her until the limo pulled away and then she leaned back and began to replay the whole day over and over again in her head.

**Alex's bedroom**.

Alex lay on her bed, still daydreaming about her afternoon with Jenny when her phone began to ring. She reached over and picked it up, "Hello."

"Hi Alex. You're finally home."

"Hi Harper, I'm sorry about today." Alex said, knowing she'd screwed up, "I should've been the one to come pick you up."

"It's okay." Harper said, never able to stay made at Alex for long, "So why you were gone so long? Did something happen?"

"Actually yes, but nothing bad. " Alex said, her smile growing as she instantly pictured Jenny in her head, "I don't know how to explain it really, but I had a very enjoyable day and I can't stop thinking about it."

"That's sounds good. What did you do?"

"I told you that I met that girl Jenny and we ended up going shopping at Bergdorf's and she bought me this amazing dress and invited me to a party on Saturday."

Harper sat up in her chair, "Wait a minute, you just met her, why would she be buying you things? She invites you to a party after knowing you for an hour? That's just strange."

"No it's not." Alex shot back, "She was having a bad day and she felt bad about running into me and she wanted to do something to make it up. She was very nice. I think you'd like her."

"I don't think I would." Harper replied quickly, "She sounds like your typical rich girl to me. Throwing around money like that."

"Harper, it's not like that." Alex smiled, enjoying Harper's reaction, "She just broke up with her girlfriend and this made her feel better."

Harper paused for a moment, wondering if she heard right, "Did you say girlfriend? You mean she had a fight with her best friend?"

Alex smiled, "No, I mean she likes girls and her girlfriend broke up with her."

"Oh, now I know why she was being nice to you."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not, but it all makes sense now." Harper said, disliking Jenny more and more every second.

"You don't even know what happened today. Are you sure you aren't being just a tad jealous?" Alex asked as delicately as she could.

"Me?" Harper scoffed, "No, why would I be jealous of her? Should I be? What are you saying here Alex?"

Alex shook her head and smiled, "Slow down Harper, I'm not saying anything. You are my best friend and you always will be. Okay?"

Harper groaned at how she had sounded, "Okay, I'm sorry I got a little excited there. So, tell me about your day then."

"Well, it started out with us talking and then we went looked at some dresses and I tried on this very low cut blue dress and I wanted to take off right away, but Jenny said I looked good in it and once I got used it I think she was right."

"How low cut was it? You don't usually like dresses."

"I know, but this was such a grown up dress and it was very revealing and yet I felt very sexy in it, I just didn't like that my boobs were showing so much, but I guess that's how people dress now."

" You never show your boobs. You always said that dresses like that were slutty. What changed?"

"I guess I had to wear one for myself, but it's only for one party." Alex said, still convincing herself that it was okay, "I wouldn't wear it anywhere else and I sure wouldn't want anyone around here to see me in it. That I couldn't take."

"Just what kind of dress makes you afraid to wear it around here?" Harper questioned, more than a little curious as to how revealing this dress must be.

"You remember when we were looking at those red carpet photos of some awards show, well more than a few of the actresses had on dresses just like this."

"That's what you called slutty!" Harper said as she got to her feet, "You said you'd never be caught dead in something like that. I believe you used the phrase you have too much respect for yourself to do that."

Alex smiled at Harper quoting her word for word, "I guess I was a bit harsh and now I've changed my mind. Let's not make a big deal about this. It's just a dress. Cleavage is not against the law, except maybe to my dad, but that's why he can never see this."

"Oh Alex, this Jenny girl has already corrupted you."

Ignoring Harper's warnings, Alex continued on, "Anyway, something else kind of happened today and I really don't know what to think of it and by the way you are reacting right now I'm not sure I can talk to you about it."

"Of course you can." Harper explained, a little annoyed that Alex would suggest such a thing, "You know I can tone it down when I have to, but I'm just looking out for you."

"I know and I appreciate it, but this might be too much for you to handle right now."

"Why is that? Did something else happen with this girl?"

"No, but…it's just that…I think I might…I kind of like her." Alex stammered.

"So, I'm not that upset if you have another female friend. I may seem insecure at times, but I want you to meet new people have other friends, so it's not a problem."

"Okay, I don't think I'm making myself clear." Alex said with a cute grin, "I mean I like her as in how you like my brother."

"What did you say?" Harper said as she stopped in tracks, "No, that can't be true. You like boys. Don't you? You do. Don't you? Alex, talk to me."

"It's complicated, kind of." Alex said with a grin, "I mean, I don't know what this means really, but she's very pretty. Incredibly pretty and she's so sexy and she has the softest lips and these long, long legs and I can't stop thinking about her."

"OMG, I can't believe this. Have you been keeping this from me? Liking girls?" Harper questioned, as she began to pace around her room at a rapid pace, "Because I would not be very happy about that. We're best friends and I need to know these things first."

"Harper, you are the first and only person I will tell this to." Alex said, happy to reassure her best friend, "I still don't know if it means anything. I just can't stop thinking about her. She's just so pretty and…"

"You said that, more than once." Harper sighed, "I think we have a situation on our hands. Come to think of it you haven't had a boyfriend in a long time. You don't even seem interested in finding one."

"I just haven't had the time. I've been busy."

Harper laughed, "You're never busy. You spend your whole life trying to get out doing things. Have you had these thoughts about any other girls before today?"

"Sort of, but we both notice pretty girls. It's normal. Who doesn't. I never thought anything of it." Alex began to feel cornered and quickly did what she does best in that situation, she deflected, "You always tell me how pretty Keira Knightley is, you go on about her all the time."

"Yes, because I would love to look like her, but that's all it is."

"Come on, you must've had thoughts about her, you know, fantasy thoughts?" Alex said, hoping she could get Harper to admit something, "We talked about this before and you had the same thoughts as I did, so this isn't just me. It's not."

"Let me ask you this, when was the last time you met a guy and felt something about him?"

"That's not fair, there's no guys around." Alex said, not wanting to answer, "You know the guys in school are all immature. Why would any girl like them?"

"Well most do though, in spite of all their flaws, girls tend to like boys anyway."

" I like some boys." Alex said, doing her best to sound believable.

"Like who?"

When she couldn't think of anyone, Alex went back to what worked, "Well you like Kiera."

Harped smiled at Alex's avoidance skills, "So, when did you notice you felt something about Jenny?"

"I guess the moment our eyes met." Alex said as she remembered back to that very moment, "I know it sounds corny, but I swear something happened then. The way she looked at me was so sexy. She stopped though after a while, but then later in the day I noticed her looking at me like that again and I loved it. I just want to kiss her…I can't believe I just said that, but it's true. I wanted to more than just kiss her, I wanted to rip my dress off and have sex with her."

"You are so far gone Alex, but no more sex talk please. I'm not quite ready for that."

Alex laughed, "I didn't have sex with her and it's not wrong to think about it."

"Well she must be something if she has you this worked up in less than a day." Harper said, happy to see Alex so excited about something, "Even Keira took longer, I had to see the second Pirate movie before I really got into her, platonically of course."

"Of course." Alex said with a laugh, "What should I do about this? Should I cancel the party? I'm not sure I'm ready for anything else."

"You said she invited you as a friend right? Maybe that's all there is to it."

"Maybe, but I know that she feels something for me and I feel something for her and if we're together I'm afraid of what I'll do. It's not like I've had sex yet, so I wouldn't know what to do. I don't want to embarrass myself."

Harper groaned, "Would you stop talking about sex. Why do you think you'll be having sex? Don't you think you might want to get to know her a bit more?"

"There's just something about her and when we're together I feel this energy in the room and it's really hard to concentrate on anything but how beautiful she is and how much I want to just kiss her all over."

"Okay, if you make one more comment about kissing her I'm going to hang up."

Alex smiled, "Sorry, I don't even realize I'm doing it. Maybe this is just a phase. Maybe when I see her next I won't even feel anything and it all be gone."

"Yep, that's a possibility." Harper said with a big eye roll, "I hear pigs might fly soon to."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one around here."

"I couldn't help it, you walked right into that one and besides, I learned from the master."

"I'm so glad to be talking to you." Alex said with a happy smile, "I wouldn't be able to get through this without you. Thank you for being here for me Harper."

"Well, that's what friends are for. Are you okay now?"

Alex let out a relieved sigh, "I feel a lot better now, but I think I'll know more tomorrow when I wake up. If I'm still thinking about Jenny then I think a lot of things are going to change around here."

"Whatever works for you is fine by me. I'm your friend no matter what."

"Thanks." Alex said with a smile, "Here's a hug. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Harper."

"Goodnight Alex."

Alex rolled over on her back and instantly began thinking of Jenny and what it would be like to literally kiss her all over.

**Jenny's bedroom**.

Jenny lay on her bed, dangling her long legs over the end of it, smiling as she pictured Alex in that sexy blue dress. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, "Who is it?"

"It's Serena. I need to talk to you."

"Come in."

Serena walked in, closed the door behind her and marched up to Jenny, "Did you post the pics of Vanessa kissing Olivia on Gossip Girls site?"

"No, why would you think that?" Jenny asked, annoyed that Serena would think such a thing.

"You were pretty mad at her for breaking up with you and the pictures appeared within days of that and you had access to them."

"Well I didn't do it. I don't even care about Vanessa anymore." Jenny said honestly, her smile quickly returning as she thought about Alex, "I've met someone else."

"Do you know who did it?" Serena asked, still not convinced, "The pictures are causing Olivia a lot of problems. Her publicist is going insane, because she's still supposed to be dating some movie star and your brother really didn't need to see them."

"Why? He had sex with them, I hardly think it's going upset him."

Serena shook her head at Jenny's attitude, "You know, he would never do something to intentionally hurt you, so if you know who did this then please let me know."

"I don't know. Honest."

"Okay, I'm going to believe you, so who's this new girl you met?" Serena said, stopping her interrogation for the moment.

Jenny jumped at the chance to talk about Alex, "Oh, her name is Alex and she's not from here, but she's such a sweet girl and she's really pretty and she's funny and we really hit it off today. Everything felt so natural, like I'd known her for years. I never felt this way with Vanessa, I enjoyed our time together, but I never felt like this."

Serena smiled at Jenny's enthusiasm, "I can tell by your excitement that you must like her a lot. Where did you meet her?"

"I met her today at school, even though she doesn't go to my school."

Serena did a double take, "Today?"

"I know, it might seem sort of sudden, but I don't really know if she's into girls. That's kind of a big problem." Jenny said with a momentary look of concern covering her pretty face, "She never really said, but she was very open when I told her about Vanessa and when our eyes met I know she was feeling the same way about me. I can tell these things. I know when someone is looking at me, usually I don't want them to be, but with her I loved it. I really loved knowing she was watching me."

"Those are some pretty powerful feelings you have for her already." Serena said, more than a little surprised by the emotions Jenny had for a girl she'd just met, "I don't want to be a downer, but I do think you should find out if she has a boyfriend before you get to invested in her."

"No, she doesn't have a boyfriend, I asked." Jenny said excitedly.

"Well, she could be in between boyfriends. I just think she should find out." Serena said, smiling as much as she could so Jenny knew she wasn't being negative, "I would love it if things worked out for you two, but I'd hate to see you get your hopes up and then be disappointed."

Jenny fell back in a trance, "It's strange, but even if she doesn't want more with me, I'll never forget today. I was so miserable when I got out of school today and then I met her and I've been smiling ever since."

"That's good. You should be happy."

"Thanks."

Serena checked her watch and gave Jenny a hug, "I should get going, let me know how things go with her."

"I will." Jenny said with a smile and then quickly lay back down, closed her eyes and began to picture Alex one more time before she drifted off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 2**.

**Feedback and comments are welcome and highly appreciated**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

**Friday May 21****st****, Waverly Diner**.

Mr. Russo prepared yet another double cheeseburger, set it on a serving plate with the other three double cheeseburgers and handed it to his lovely wife Theresa who carried them to the table with the two young men.

After taking some more orders, Theresa walked back behind the counter and handed the orders to her husband, "Where is Alex? She's supposed to be here."

"She hasn't been herself since yesterday when she went missing for the whole day." Jerry said as he prepared another sandwich.

"Well, if she doesn't get here soon she's going to be grounded, again." Theresa said sharply.

Alex rushed into the diner and rushed up to the front counter, "I'm sorry I'm late. So can I take the shift off? I need to get some things for tomorrow night."

"What's happening tomorrow night?"

"Oh, didn't I mention it before?" Alex said with a sigh, "Well, Harper and I are going to a double feature at Kent Theater in Coney Island. I'm sure I told you about it."

Theresa took a moment to think about Alex's statement, but quickly shook her head, "I'm sure you didn't, because I'd remember it. You are not going anywhere until you help out around here. Can't you see how busy it is out there. We're swamped and you know your brother is taking his wizard's exam today so you should've been here hours ago."

"I got sidetracked, but I'm here now. Why is it so busy?"

"I don't know, but I need some help." Theresa said, handing Alex two full plates full of food, "Could you please take some of these orders out and get Max to clean up some of those tables please."

"Okay, but we're all good about the movies tomorrow night?"

"Fine, just be home by 11."

Alex shook her head at the idea of being home by 11, but remained calm, "Mom, it's Saturday night and I'm 17 going on 18, could I please be home by midnight?"

"We'll see how you behave until then." Theresa said, not wanting to commit quite so fast.

"That's fine with me." Alex smiled and happily did as she was asked knowing that in 24 hours she'd be exactly where she wanted to be.

**Alex's bedroom**.

Alex paced back and forth in her room, constantly checking her watch, wondering why she hadn't heard from Jenny yet. All kinds of thoughts filled her head as she came up on negative scenario after another as to why Jenny wasn't calling and even though none of them made a whole lot of sense, in her mind they were all true.

Just as she began to lose that adorable smile of hers, she was saved by the sound of her phone ringing. She dove on her bed and ripped the phone off the end table, "Hello?"

"Hi Alex, it's Jenny."

Doing her best to stay calm, Alex rolled over onto her side and did her version of being cool, "Oh, hi Jenny, I was just relaxing here listening to some music. I almost lost track of time."

"Well, I just wanted to call make sure everything was still a go for tomorrow night."

"Is it that time already?" Alex said, still trying to sound nonchalant, "I'm still up for the party and I will be ready when you come pick me up."

"Excellent." Jenny said, smiling widely at Alex's response, "I was hoping to hear that. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night."

"Yes, so am I." Alex said as her coolness faded and excitement took over, "I've been thinking about this since I left your room."

"You keep thinking about it because it's going to be amazing. You get some rest now, we have a big night ahead of us."

"Okay, goodnight Jenny."

"Goodnight Alex." Jenny said softly. After putting her cell phone back on her night stand, Jenny curled up in her bed and drifted off to sleep thinking all kinds of fun and sexy things she hoped might happen tomorrow night.

**Saturday May 22****nd****, 2010**.

Alex paced back and forth around her family's diner, annoying her brother Justin as he tried to finish his college home work. After he gave her yet another dirty look, she gave him one right back, "Stop acting like you want peace and quiet, you're in the middle of our noisy diner and yet are annoyed at me silently walking?"

"No, I'm just annoyed by you period. Don't you have some place to be?" Justin said with an annoyed sneer.

"In fact I do and I can't wait for tonight." Alex said, quickly imagining how her night would go, "Finally, I'll be doing something I want to do and nobody in this family can stop me."

"Why would we stop you from watching movies?"

"Right, you wouldn't." Alex said, disappointed that she couldn't tell her brother where she was really going.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not going to the movies?"

"Why do you get any feelings? You're not quite normal, so just do your homework and leave the fun to me." Alex said with a smug smile.

"Oh now you're smiling." Justin said as he got to his feet and walked up to his sister, "You never smile, well unless you're being sarcastic, so what's going. Why are you so happy about going to the movies?"

"It's none of your business." Alex said, turning away from her brother.

"You're going on a date aren't you?"

Alex laughed, "Yep, that's what I'm doing. When was the last time I was on a date?"

"That's right, no guy would go out with you." Justin said, happy to get in a zinger on his sister every now and then, "But, that's the only explanation I can come up. So who is it?"

"Well, I can honestly say I'm not going out to see a guy. Okay? Good." Alex checked her watch, grabbed her purse and headed for the door, "Now, you have fun doing your homework, I have somewhere I need to be. Bye."

Alex walked happily down the street, turning the corner and smiling even more as she saw the long black limo parked exactly where Jenny said it would. She began to run as soon as she spotted it. Once she got up close, she knocked on the back window and moments later the door swung open and Jenny held out her hand, "Come on in."

After taking Jenny's hand and sliding in beside her, Alex noticed her dress hanging on the side door, "Are we really going to change in here?"

"Yes we are." Jenny said with a smile, "But, my annoying step brother Eric was following me around all day. We're kind of in the middle of a major feud and I know he's planning something. Anyway, let's get changed."

"What? But the driver is right there?"

"Oh, I can take care of that." Jenny leaned over and pushed the speakerphone, "I need you to put the window up, we need a bit of privacy back here Anton."

"Yes Miss Humphrey." Anton said politely as he reached down, pushed a button and watched the window rise up behind him.

Jenny waved her hand as if she'd cast a spell to close the window, "Voila."

"Thanks." Alex nodded.

"I know it's the not the best change room around, but it sure beats dealing with the parents." Jenny said with a smile. She then proceeded to remove her current dress and carefully hung it back up. She removed her bra and looked over at Alex who was looking right at her, "You're not moving."

Alex shook her head and lifted her eyes back up to Jenny's, "Right, um I'm getting on that right now." She smiled and slowly began to remove her clothes, doing her best to avoid looking at Jenny the whole time.

Soon they were both dressed and checking their hair and makeup, finishing up just as the limo came to a stop. Jenny rolled down her window and smiled as she saw all the people walking towards the large auditorium, "This is it. Are you ready?"

"I'm still nervous about this dress, but as long as you're with me I'll be fine."

Jenny smiled, "I'll be with you the whole time. I promise." Jenny took Alex's hand, helped her out of the limo and proceeded up the steps and into the jam packed room. There were people of all ages milling about, although most were high school age and as she scoured the room, Jenny's eyes lit up the second she spotted Vanessa and Olivia talking to a group of a people off to her left, "Let's go say hi to Vanessa and you can meet Olivia."

"No, I'm not ready for that." Alex said, pulling away from Jenny.

"Come on, she's just a person." Jenny said with a smile as Alex hid behind her, "Really, it's okay. She's really nice and how many chances are you going to get to meet her?"

"I'll come, but I'm not going to say anything, because I'll say something stupid."

"No you won't." Jenny smiled, taking Alex by the hand and walking confidently towards her ex, "Hi Vanessa. You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you. You look great to." Vanessa said awkwardly as she looked Alex over, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Alex." Jenny said, stepping aside so Vanessa could get a full on view of Alex in her sexy blue dress.

"Hi Alex." Vanessa said with a forced smile.

"Hi." Alex mumbled towards Vanessa while gawking at Olivia the whole time.

Jenny squeezed Alex's hand just a little tighter than usual until she got her attention, "Hi Olivia, you look amazing as always."

"Thank you. So do you two. I love those dresses and you really pulled them off perfectly."

"This is Alex, she's a big fan of yours."

Olivia held out her hand and smiled at Alex, "Hi Alex, it's nice to meet you."

"Yes it is. I like your movies." She said without emotion or moving her lips.

"She's just a bit nervous." Jenny smiled.

"Well, there's no need for that." Olivia said warmly, "Have you two being going out a long time?"

Alex's face finally moved, but only so she could look even more awkward.

"We're just friends." Jenny said, hating to have to say that to Vanessa.

"Actually, we're here together, but we weren't going to tell anyone." Alex said, taking Jenny in her arms and kissing her as Vanessa and Olivia and countless others looked on. She continued to kiss her and when she felt Jenny kissing her back, enjoying her soft lips she wished the kiss would last forever.

Jenny couldn't believe what was going on, but she sure wasn't about to stop it. She held Alex tightly and kissed her hard and deep, sliding her hands up and down her slender body, all but forgetting where they were.

"Bravo Jenny." Eric said as he clapped his hands while everyone stopped and stared, "You won. I have to give you credit, you always find a way to win."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, confused by her step brother's strange comments.

"The list. You finally finished the last item on there." Eric pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Jenny, "See, number two, bring a girl to one of the three summer parties."

"This isn't my list." Jenny said as she felt the eyes of the room on her.

"Chip is here and you can share the win with him. I know he's been waiting to spend a special night with you as his reward." Eric said with a smug look as a tall, muscular young man walked up to Jenny and attempted to kiss her.

"Get the hell away from me" Jenny screamed, "I don't know what you think you're doing Eric, but you better stop."

Eric moved past Jenny and focused his attention on Alex, "You do realize you were played by Jenny right? She has no interest in you at all. You were just a pawn in a game. Jenny loves games and as you can see, she will do anything to win, even pretend to like someone like you."

Jenny stepped in front of Alex and glared at Eric, "You leave her alone."

"There's no need to keep up the charade. You won." Eric said, playing to the crowd around him, "You can send the girl back to where she belongs, in a subway diner with the rest of the low rent people in this city."

"Okay, that's enough. You've gone too far this time." Jenny yelled and then quickly turned to Alex, "Don't listen to him. He's just lying to get back at me."

"Am I?" Eric said with a smile, "Well, then what are these pictures of you and Chip together?"

Jenny looked at the pictures on Eric's cell phone and tried to remember when she even stood next to Chip in the last year, "I don't even remember these. He's just standing beside me. We aren't together. I don't even like him."

"And I guess that's why you kissed him?"

Jenny looked at the last picture and let out a spontaneous gasp, "That's not real. It's not real. Everyone knows I was dating Vanessa before this."

Vanessa walked over and looked at the picture, "It looks pretty real to me and if you were kissing him while we were together I'm really glad I broke up with you when I did."

"No, this is a lie." Jenny said, looking around at all the disapproving looks, "That's just a really good photoshopped picture. I swear I have never kissed Chip in my life. The thought makes me ill."

"That's not what you said when he had sex in the lunch room last week." Chip said with a big smile on his face.

"You lying ass." Jenny screamed, feeling like she was being backed into a corner as the whole room stared at her with their mouths open, obviously believing what they were seeing.

Alex walked up to Jenny and pulled her away from the group, "I know this isn't true. I can tell by the look on your face that you're as surprised as anyone by those pictures. I can't stand by and let him do this to you. It's wrong."

"No, you have to stay out of it. I didn't bring you here to get in the middle of my crap."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Alex said. She turned and walked right up to Eric, "You tell these people that you made all this up or you're going to regret it."

"Oh is that so? What are you going to do about?" Eric laughed, mocking Alex's threats, "You should know that Jenny isn't worth it. She will turn on you in a flash and she has no real feelings for you, none at all. You're just a toy to her. So just leave before you get in over your head."

"She's your sister and I can't believe you would do this to her." Alex said, the disgust in her voice clear as can be.

"You know nothing about Jenny or what she's done to me or countless other people. Why don't you ask her if she's an innocent victim in all this?" Eric said angrily, "Go ahead, ask her."

"I don't care what she's done, this was low and you know it. I'm taking her out of here, but this is not over." Alex walked over and took Jenny's hand and walked right up to Eric, "You have no idea who you're dealing with, but you will soon."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Eric laughed, too cocky to be truly afraid, "Take the slut anywhere you want, because nobody will miss her in here.

"You are such a jerk." Alex said and then slapped him across the face. "Don't ever talk to her like that again."

A couple people jumped in and grabbed Alex after she'd slapped Eric and as she struggled to get free, Jenny jumped in to the mix and tried to pull them off of her. As they all pushed and shoved, Alex let out a scream and grabbed her eye.

Jenny rushed over and knelt down beside her, lifting Alex's hand from her eye, "Oh god, what happened?"

"I don't know." Alex said, quickly putting her hand back over her throbbing eye, "Everyone was pushing and shoving and I just felt an elbow hit me in the eye."

Jenny jumped to her feet and glared at everyone in the little circle, "Whoever did this is going to pay."

Alex grabbed Jenny's hand, "It's okay. I think it was an accident. Nobody meant to do it. Really."

Jenny helped Alex up and walked up to Eric, "You made a very big mistake tonight. I don't mean what you did to me, I can handle that, but you are going to pay for hurting her. Whether you did it yourself or not, you're the reason she's hurt. If you think this was payback, you better think again. And you know I mean it." Jenny gave Eric a truly evil sneer before taking Alex out of the party.

Once they were outside, Jenny again checked Alex's eye, "We need to get some ice on that really fast. There's a clinic on the way to my place, I want this taken care of now."

"It's fine. It's a black eye."

"No, this is all my fault. I knew this could happen and I never should've put you in the middle of all this."

"This isn't your fault." Alex said, taking hold of Jenny by her shoulders, "You can't think like that. I don't blame you at all and you shouldn't either. Let's just forget about this."

Jenny glared towards the auditorium, "No, he's going to pay. I mean it."

"Listen, you have to stop this. If this is a normal night for you then it's only going to get worse until one of you does something they are really going to regret."

"I can't let him win. I won't." Jenny said, all but ignoring Alex as she continued to fume under her breath.

Alex tried to shake some sense into Jenny, "You need to snap out of this vengeance mentality. It's not a pretty sight and that's not good for such a pretty girl."

"You don't understand. Just by leaving tonight I've given Eric a win." Jenny said, quickly realizing how much damage this night had done to her, "I've lost so much of my power. Nobody is going to respect me now, they all think I'm a liar. I hope you don't though."

"Do you really think being a vindictive bitch is better than being a liar?"

"That's not what I am." Jenny said, quick to defend herself, "It's just how things are done around here. If I don't show them that I'm still in control then I'll have nothing."

"Nothing?" Alex said, stunned by Jenny's way of thinking, "I see, so to you the only thing that matters is some superficial power in high school?"

"Stop making it sound so bad."

"I need to get home." Alex sighed as she turned around and began looking for the limo.

"What? You're mad now?" Jenny asked, surprised by Alex's reaction.

"No, I'm just not getting through to you, so I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"Don't be like that. Please. I don't mean to be like this." Jenny said, grabbing Alex's arm before she moved very far, "I just hate that you got hurt and I need to do something about it."

"I don't want you to. Doesn't that count for anything?" Alex asked, tossing her hands in the air.

"Alex, you can't possibly like what you saw tonight. You even threatened Eric, so I know you feel the same way." Jenny said, finally finding something to use in her defense.

"That was spontaneous anger, but I'm over it now. All I care about is being here with you. I thought you wanted that to."

"I do want that." Jenny said as she leaned in close to Alex, "I just don't see why I can't have both. Enjoy my time with you and get Eric back." Jenny added with a smile.

"Then you're not listening to me. I think I'm going to call a cab." Alex said with a disappointed sigh.

"Alex, you can't leave like this. Why are you trying to make me give in to these people? Why should they get away with humiliating me and hurting you? I don't get it." Jenny said, still not grasping why Alex was mad.

"All I know is I don't really like this side of you. You're a little scary when you get angry. When you were talking to Eric at the end there I got chills. You seemed a bit out of control then."

"No, I was just mad. If you hadn't got hurt I would've been much calmer all about this."

Alex leaned up against a car in the parking lot, "I'm asking you to let it go? Can't you do that for me?"

Jenny leaned in and kissed Alex softly on the lips, "If you come back to my place I won't mention this again."

"That's not fair." Alex said with a smile, "I'm not sure I can say yes to that anyway."

"Why not?" Jenny said, not expecting that response.

"I like you." Alex smiled, but quickly backed away from Jenny, "Probably way too much, but I can't help it. I've done nothing but think about you since we met, but the idea of being alone with you terrifies me."

"It should make you happy?"

"No, because I'm not ready for…"

"Sex?" Jenny asked softly, sighing as Alex nodded yes, "You don't have to worry about that. I would never push that on you, not before we've even gone on a real date. I have a little bit of self control you know."

"Well, I don't." Alex said with a laugh, "I'm serious. I can't be around you, because I want to be with you. I wanted to kiss you so much tonight and when I saw the opportunity I grabbed it and I loved it. But, just standing here so close to you, it's driving me crazy because you see, I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me."

"That's kind of flattering, but if you'd feel better being somewhere public, we could always go back to the party?" Jenny said with a hint of a laugh.

"Everything you do makes me want to kiss you." Alex said, unable to look at anything but Jenny's soft sweet lips.

"Really?" Jenny said with a sexy whisper, "Well, you shouldn't fight those urges, there's nothing wrong with kissing."

Alex took one look at Jenny's soft sweet lips and Alex couldn't resist any longer, she pulled Jenny in and kissed them for the second time in the night, only this time she wasn't about to let anyone stop her from enjoying it completely.

Jenny wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed her back hard, sliding her tongue into her warm mouth as she savored the taste of her lips and enjoyed the feeling of Alex's breasts pushing hard against her own as they kissed passionately in the middle of sidewalk.

After a very long, amazing kiss, Alex pulled away, "I want to go back to your place now."

"Hang on a second." Jenny said as she caught her breath, "As much as I'd love that I think I'm going to take you home."

"What? No. I don't have to be back until midnight." Alex said, kissing Jenny quickly, "We've got almost two hours left and I want to spend them with you."

"I know, but…"Jenny heard her cell phone begin to ring and smiled as she reached into her purse to get it. She looked at the name, then saw a picture of her kissing Alex followed by numerous high definition pictures of Alex in her sexy blue dress from every angle possible, some which showed way more skin that Alex ever realized. Jenny looked up at Alex and could barely look her in the eye.

Alex took one look at Jenny and knew something was wrong, "What is it?"

"I thought this was over, but it's not. Oh god, does your brother text or have the internet or both?"

"Yes, why?"

"You don't want to know." Jenny said, pulling her cell phone away from Alex, "I can't believe he would do this. He just doesn't know when to quit."

"Who? What?" Alex asked, trying to get one answer from Jenny.

"I'm so sorry, but your night is about to get worse." Jenny said with a very heavy sigh as she handed Alex her cell phone.

Alex grabbed it and flipped through the pictures and her face changed between white and red, but her frown never left, "He can't do this. He can't send these to my family. Did you see some of those pictures of me? The ones from the side? OMG, I look naked. I have to stop this. How can I stop this?"

"You can't. It's done." Jenny said calmly, "Eric knows who your brother is and if your parents have any access to the net they'll be getting a copy and if not, they'll get them in the mail. I'm so sorry this is happening. I can't believe he would do this to you."

"Now I see why you were so upset. I get it now. I want revenge and I'm willing to help you get it."

Jenny saw the anger pouring out of Alex's normally sweet face and something hit home, "You see, when I see you acting like this, talking like this, I see how I must look and it isn't very pretty. I know you're furious and you should be, but right now you need to go back home and start doing damage control."

"Probably, but they are going to be more upset that I lied to them than anything else that happened tonight."

"What? Why would you have to lie? What's wrong with going to a party?"

Alex shrugged, "Well, I just met you and my parents haven't met you and the party is in a very rich part of town and I just didn't want to risk them saying no. It was too important to me."

"Okay, this is exactly why you shouldn't be part of my life." Jenny said, feeling like she was ruining Alex's life, "You're lying to your parents, you got insulted in front of strangers, you got a black eyes in a fight that you shouldn't have been part of and that's all from knowing me for a day or two."

"This is not about you. I lie all the time. It's a bad habit." Alex said with a laugh, "I'm much more worried about the pictures of me in that dress being seen by my brothers and dad. I'm never going to be able to look at them again."

"I need to get you home." Jenny grabbed Alex by the arm and led her through the parking lot.

Alex pulled away, annoyed at Jenny's tactics, "Again with the trying to get rid of me? Not a fan of that."

"You don't need to add being late to all the other things they're going to ground you for. "

"Fine, I'll go, but I want to see you tomorrow or at least talk to you, because you're right, I'll probably be grounded, but I want to talk to you and hear your voice. That will get me through all this."

Jenny didn't say a thing, she just began walking towards her limo with Alex unhappily walking behind her.

**End of Chapter 3**.

**Feedback and comments are welcome and highly appreciated**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

**Alex's home**.

Alex walked into the diner to find her mother, father and older brother Justin standing waiting for her. Her first instinct was to turn around and never look back, but she knew she couldn't do that because she would never see Jenny again. With that giving her some courage, she walked right up to her family, set her purse on the counter and motioned at them with her hands, "Well, let me have it."

Her mother noticed the purple mark on her eye and rushed over to her daughter, "OMG, what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Mom, it's nothing." Alex said, pulling away from her mother, "It was an accident. There was a little fight at the party and I got in the middle of it."

Her mother shook her head and stared at her daughter, "It's just one thing after another with you isn't it? You lied to us again tonight? I thought you were making progress with this. I thought you were becoming more mature and then we get these pictures sent to us and I can't even fathom what made you wear that dress in public."

"I wish you hadn't seen those. I really, really wish you hadn't." Alex said, turning away from her family, "I'm sorry I lied. I should've told you where I was going. I was afraid you'd say no and I couldn't take that chance."

"Just what was so important that you had to be at this party?" Her father asked.

"Okay, I guess I should start from the top." Alex turned around and sat back down at the counter, "I met this girl Jenny on Thursday, we hit it off and she invited me to this party tonight. I guess you've seen the other picture of me and Jenny in there, right?"

"Oh yes, the one with you kissing a girl." Justin said with a smile on his face, "I guess the next question is, did you like it?"

"That's enough Justin. You can go to your room now." His mother said.

Alex couldn't help but smile as he walked up the stairs, leaving her one less person to deal with, "Okay, what I didn't tell you about Jenny is that I really like her. I know that's probably hard to hear or understand, but it's pretty strange for me to. I've never felt like this about anyone and that's why I lied to you. I just couldn't miss this party."

"That kiss is the least of your problems young lady." Her mother said, "Obviously you still can't be trusted and whoever this girl is, she's clearly a bad influence on you. If she causes you to lie to us, puts you in dangerous situations and has anything to do with you wearing such an inappropriate dress, then I do wonder what type of person she is. I think two weeks of being grounded should give you lots of time to think about all this."

"Fine, I accept my punishment, but I have to be able to call her. She feels horrible about all this. She thinks it's her fault, but it's not, it's a bunch of idiot kids from her school and even her own brother is part of it. I need to talk to her."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you lied to us again."

"Mom, come on, I'll do all my work around here, I'll do everyone's work, but I have be able to talk to her." Alex pleaded, before getting into angry mode, "You can't keep from talking to her."

"I didn't do this, you did. Now please go to your room."

"This isn't fair. I need to talk to her. Just give me one phone call." Alex begged.

The door opened at the diner and Jenny walked in. Alex rushed over to her and gave her a hug, "Are you okay? Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you and since your parents are here I guess it's a good idea if I talk to them first." Jenny walked past Alex and walked up to Theresa and Jerry, "I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened tonight. Alex was an innocent bystander and everything that happened to her was my fault. I'm sorry I put her in a position where any of this could happen. I was on my way home when I got to thinking about everything that had happened tonight and I just had to come here and apologize for everything."

Alex's mother smiled, "I appreciate you doing that, Jenny is it?"

"Yes, it's Jenny." Jenny nodded but didn't smile, "Your daughter is a wonderful girl and I really do like her and we had a lot of fun together, but after I saw all the damage I'd done to her in one night I realized she was better off without me."

"What?" Alex yelled, rushing up to Jenny, "What are you talking about? I've done nothing but smile since I met you. I've never been so happy in my whole life and you're talking like you want to end this before we've even started. All because of some idiot kids."

"Yes, those same kids that are part of my life on a daily basis." Jenny said, turning her attention back to Alex, "You said it yourself, I'm a vindictive girl who needs to get her revenge and I guess that's true. I just can't be responsible for you getting hurt like this. It kills me to know I did this to you."

"Stop talking like that." Alex screamed, "I'm not ready to end anything. We just started. Stop letting one bad night make you do such a stupid thing."

"Alex, don't talk to your friend like that."

"Oh goody, now you're sticking up for her." Alex groaned, "I actually like it, but you're wrong, because she is stupid and I don't care how many times I have to say it."

"You're right, I am stupid. Stupid to think that we were compatible." Jenny said somberly before turning her attention to Alex's parents again, "Anyway, I shouldn't have brought Alex that dress and I should've have let her wear it to the party, but I wasn't thinking about her, I was thinking about how good she'd look to my ex. I was selfish and this is what happened and I guess that's all I came to say. I won't be around to put Alex in anymore bad situations, so I hope you go easy on her."

Alex's dad nodded at Jenny, "I appreciate you coming down here to say all this. That couldn't have been easy for you. I can tell that you feel bad about all this and that shows you are a good person."

"Yes, she is a good person and this isn't her fault." Alex said, frantically trying to get through to Jenny, "Make her see that mom."

"I'm sorry Alex, I have to go. I really wish things could've been different. I have to go." Jenny mumbled as she began to lose her composure and made a dash for the door.

Alex chased after her but lost her when she turned the corner. Still reeling from what Jenny had said, Alex walked back into the diner, slammed the door and stood staring at her parents, "She's not a bad person. I don't know why she's doing this. Why would she give up like this? I don't understand."

"Oh Alex, she was trying to do the right thing. I know you don't understand that part, but I think what she did was quite sweet in a way." Alex's mother said, "She's just trying to protect you."

"It's not sweet. It's giving up. It's quitting. You don't get it do you?" Alex said, kicking the chair beside her, "I don't even care about what happened tonight, it wasn't a big deal, but she's acting like I got shot or something. I'm not giving up on her. You may not like it, but I know she's the one for me. I know it. You can ground me forever, but I'll find a way to talk to her. I will."

"Alex, you need to stop and breathe for a second." Her mother said as she tried to reason with her daughter, "I'm not blaming her for what happened. I get that something got out of control and I hate that you got hurt, but she isn't the issue here. You are grounded for lying to us. As for talking to her, I think that might be up to her right now."

"You'd be really happy if you she never called me again, wouldn't you?" Alex snapped, "That's great. It's nice to know my mom is happy if I'm miserable. Whatever, I won't be 17 forever and then you can't stop me from seeing her."

"She has her reasons. I'm not keeping you from anyone."

"Can I call her then?" Alex said, sensing a glimmer of hope.

"I think you need to go upstairs and think about what you've done. Your dad and I will discuss this further." Her mother said without looking at her.

"Is that a yes? Alex asked, her despair fading for a moment, "Say it's a yes. Please?"

"To your room Alex."

"Okay, I'll go, but this is too important to me, ground me until I'm 18, but please let me talk to her." Alex said, pleading her case one more time as she slowly moved up the stairs.

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

After feeling she'd made some progress Alex was ready to go to bed, "Alright. Goodnight then."

Theresa sat down at one of the empty tables and looked at her husband, "What are we going to do about this? She's acting like she's in love with this girl. She's not ready for that. They just met."

"I don't know what to say about it." Jerry said, sitting down and grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, "I still don't know if this girl is good for Alex. If she helped pick out that dress for Alex I really question her judgment."

"Oh Jerry, you need to let that go. Alex is a beautiful young woman and she's going to wear things like that from time to time. Hopefully not too often, but she's bound to try out new fashions." Theresa said, not giving the matter much thought, "I'm more concerned with her feelings for this girl. It's all too fast. She's never been in love before and she just met her and that's how she's acting right now."

"She can't be in love. Is this really possible?" Jerry asked rhetorically, more than a little confused by everything he'd seen and heard tonight, "She's had boyfriends before. I know I'm no expert in this, but doesn't that make her straight?"

"No, of course not." Theresa said, quickly dismissing her husband's old fashioned notions, "We are raised straight. It's just how the way things are, so it takes time for people to discover their sexuality and it's not a fast and simple process for the most part. I don't know if she's going to be into girls for the rest of her life, but even if she is, being in love after being with someone for 6 hours of actual time is just not right."

"I'm trying to remain open minded about this new development in Alex's life, but I'm still not sure what to make of it."

"I think it's pretty clear that she has very strong feelings for this girl. Surely you saw that." Theresa said, more as a fact than a question.

"I saw it, I just wasn't prepared for it."

"Well, if our little girl is in love than we need to support her."

"I know, I was just hoping it would be when she's 30." Jerry said with a sigh as he gave his wife a hug.

**Tuesday May 25****th****, 2010**.

**Alex's Bedroom**.

Alex made another call to Jenny, paced around the room waiting for her voice mail to click in, but this time someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Jenny there?"

"I'm sorry, she's grounded and she's not allowed to have any calls for two more days. Can I take message for her?"

"Yes, could you please tell her Alex called and tell her that I really need to talk to her. It's very, very important. Urgent really. Thank you."

"Okay, I'll give her the message." Serena said politely. She sat Jenny's phone beside Jenny on her bed, "She really wants to talk to you. You can't avoid her forever."

"I have to. I told you why."

Serena sat down beside Jenny, "Yes and I told you that you were wrong."

"How is doing what's right considered wrong?" Jenny asked, confused by Serena's reaction.

"Because you are not responsible for Alex's black eye." Serena said, smiling as she tried to get through to Jenny, "If you think that she's going to get hurt every single time she's with you then you're more than a little delusional."

"Does it matter if it's every time? Isn't once enough?"

"Not if it's an accident and not if you want to be with her and she wants to be with you. Your logic is pretty messed up."

"I don't agree." Jenny said stubbornly. "If I decided to see Alex again and something happened to her I couldn't take it. I just can't stand the idea of hurting her."

"If you think like that you'll never date again. People get hurt all the time in relationships, maybe not physically, but emotionally. It's the sad part of life, but you can't just avoid it, because then you're not living." Serena got up from the bed and walked towards the door, "Call her or you're going to regret it forever."

**Alex's Bedroom**.

Harper knocked on Alex's door and after a couple grunts from Alex she walked inside. She let out a sigh as she saw Alex curled up in her bed in a little ball, "Oh Alex, I was hoping you'd be up by now. We're supposed to be going to a movie tonight, maybe that would help cheer you up?"

"I don't want to go." Alex mumbled under her pillow.

"Okay, what about a video? Why don't we watch something funny? Let's see, what do you have in here." Harper said as he got to her knees and shuffled through Alex's DVD collection.

"I don't want to laugh." Alex said, sitting up in her bed and tossing her pillow at Harper.

"No laughing then." Harper smiled, "Maybe a sad movie would be good? You could cry all night and then watch another and cry all day tomorrow, well after school of course."

"I'm not in the mood for your mocking." Alex said, smiling at how funny Harper could be when she wanted, "If I want to be unhappy then I'll be unhappy. One day Jenny will take my call and we can straighten all this out, but until then I don't want to do anything."

"I just want to cheer you up. There must be something I can do? Did you want some chocolate?"

"No, I don't want chocolate. I don't want to eat or drink, I just want to lie in peace."

"I hate seeing you like this, but okay, I'm going to give you one more day of wallowing, but that's it. Tomorrow you are going to get off your butt and do something with me. That's an order." Harper said as forceful as she could.

Alex cracked a tiny smile, "Fine, tomorrow we'll do something, but don't expect me to be fun to be around."

"I never expect that." Harper said with a straight face.

"I'm not sure I like the smart ass Harper very much. She's too much like me."

"I miss you, that's why." Harper said as she gave Alex a hug.

"I know and I'm sorry." Alex said as she hugged her back.

"It's okay. I will leave you alone, but I'll be back tomorrow. Bye Alex."

"Bye Harper."

**Jenny's Bedroom**.

Jenny opened the door and stepped aside as Harper barged into her room, "Can I help you?"

"No, but you can help Alex." Harper said as she gave Jenny one of her evil eye looks, "What you're doing right now is so mean. You may think you're doing something good, but you're not."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jenny asked, "Did you not notice her eye? Did she even tell you what my brother said to her?"

"I saw her eye and it's almost healed now. As for what they said to her, I didn't get the details, but she doesn't care what people think. She never has and never will. Maybe you just don't know Alex very well and it's pretty clear you don't care enough to get to know her."

"That's not fair." Jenny snapped, "I like her. She knows that. But come on, we go out together one time and a chain reaction of things happen that are all bad. That's life in Jenny's world. I am one of those people, I do those things to others. Maybe the real truth is Alex doesn't know me very well either."

"I don't buy it." Harper said with a nod, "Someone who is bad wouldn't come apologize for what other people did. A bad girl wouldn't own up to this in front of someone's parents no less. A bad girl wouldn't care if someone got hurt around her. So I don't see some evil girl standing in front of me. I see a coward. A selfish coward, who would rather hide from the girl she wants to be with rather than face the real world."

"Alex never said you were so outspoken, but she thinks highly of you, so I'm going to try not to take that personally." Jenny said as she grit her teeth, "I don't think it's selfish to try and protect someone."

"Oh it is, because you could change all this. You admitted you were part of the reason your brother or step brother did this to you in the first place. Here's an idea, stop doing things to him and maybe you wouldn't have to protect Alex from the fallout."

"It's not that simple." Jenny said, wishing she had a better argument to use, "I came from a place much like Alex is from. A humble home and then I was tossed into this new world and at first I got eaten alive, but then I learned to play the game and I got good at it. I'm sure it sounds sick that I enjoy being on top, but without it I'm a nobody and I hated being a nobody and I won't be one ever again."

"Well, then I can see that you're not worth Alex's time." Harper said in a huff and then began walking towards the door.

"You are really harsh."

Harper came to a stop, "No, I just really care about Alex, but any girl or guy who thinks some silly high school power is more important than a girl you really care about doesn't have her priorities in order."

"I do care about Alex, that's why I'm staying away."

"I think you're staying away because you care about some absurd high school power base more than you'll ever care about anyone else."

"No, I don't." Jenny denied in a flash.

"Let me tell one thing about Alex before I go." Harper said as she stood right in front of Jenny, "She's someone who spends her life trying to take the easy way out. She is so fun to watch when she's trying to figure out the best way to do nothing. That's just how she is. She's adorable, but if you look at this situation, the easiest thing for her to do would be to just say, whatever, see ya later Jenny and move on with her life. She's done that before with the guys she dated and it was easy. She doesn't want the easy way out with you. She cares about you way more than you obviously deserve and when Alex Russo is willing to take the hard way out, then you know it's important."

"What happens if she gets hurt again?"

"That's her call to make, not yours. If after spending more time with you she comes home with more black eyes and broken arms, then yes, I'd say it's a tad bit too dangerous, but I don't think that'll happen. Not if you grow up and look at what's important in life. Alex is the best thing that will ever happen to you, that I know for a fact. She is a special girl and for whatever reasons she likes you and she wants to be with you and if you want to throw that all away, then so be it, but you remember that you did this because you were too stubborn to give up your pathetic little power base even for a girl as amazing as Alex." Harper turned and walked out of Jenny's bedroom and never looked back.

Jenny walked over to her bed and fell back on it, eyes tearing up as she played back every word Harper had said to her and wondered how much of it was true.

**Alex's Bedroom**.

A knock at her door caused Alex to burrow her head in her pillow even further, "I'm not coming out. Go away."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to come in." Jenny said, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

Alex sat up in her bed and wiped her eyes a couple times, not believing what she was seeing, "Is that really you? Why didn't you call first?"

"I need to be here and I couldn't wait." Jenny walked over and sat down beside Alex, "I've been an idiot and I'm here to say I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I'm just glad you're here." Alex said, giving Jenny a big warm hug, "But, I need to know why you're here. Please tell me it's not for more bad news."

"I suppose it depends on who talk to." Jenny said with a grin, "I have missed you every second since Saturday night. I tried telling myself I was doing all this for your own good. I thought I was doing the right thing. Honest I did. The more I thought about it and the more I talked to people about it, the more I realized I was being very unfair to you."

"I don't care about that now. I can't believe you're here. I didn't think my parents let you up here."

"They are pretty cool people really." Jenny smiled, "They just want to see you happy and that's all I want for you to. I'm here because I want a chance to make you happy."

"You have. Just being here makes me happy."

"I want to be with you. I want us to be a real couple." Jenny said, nervously fidgeting with her long blonde hair as she tried to continue, "I'm not sure you still feel the same about me after the way I acted the last 4 days, but when you're done being grounded I want to take you to a very boring dinner and movie and then I want to spend the night holding hands and walking in the park. I don't need my silly crown anymore. I wanted so much to be queen of my little clique, but I gave it up today because you are so much more important than a silly crown ever will be."

"I feel the same way I did when we first met, I would love to go out with you no matter where we went or what did. I'm just so happy you're here. I was beginning to lose hope."

Jenny smiled and pointed at her head, "Well, I have a pretty thick skull and sometimes it takes a lot to get through it, but I really didn't want to blow the chance to be with the girl of my dreams."

"I'll have to make sure this is one decision you never regret." Alex said with a big wide smile as she leaned in and kissed Jenny softly on the lips, knowing her destiny was only just beginning.

**The End**.

** Feedback and comments are always welcome and highly appreciated**.


End file.
